


"Liam Wasn't Bored"

by HarryUpAndLetMalikYou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou/pseuds/HarryUpAndLetMalikYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gives Liam a blowjob in front of the others</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Liam Wasn't Bored"

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while i was bored  
> it's short and sweet

"Zayn! I dare you," Niall started, pausing shortly after making sure the dare was wild enough that the others wouldn’t complain. The boys were spending their night stuck in their much-too-small tour bus so they retorted to a long night filled with truth or dare. It was rounding 2 AM and their positions had changed numerous times. Niall now sat on the floor learning against the wall where the TV hung, clutching a beer in his hand. He stared at Zayn who was on the wrap around couch with Louis and Harry. Liam was also on the floor but leaning on the wall perpendicular to Niall, against the closed door. 

"I dare you to suck off Liam." finished the Irish lad with a smirk. 

The small room grew silent and Zayn opened his mouth in protest only to close it again. Turning to Liam, his face was beat red and his eyes were wide. Louis and Harry took notice and laughed at the innocent boys’ humiliation. 

"R-right here?" Zayn questioned, voice quivering at the absurd dare. 

"No in fucking California, yes right here." Louis piped up ready to see some dick. 

Stifling a laugh, Niall nodded answering Zayn. 

"As long as Liam's okay with it" the older one agreed. 

"I-i- i dont know" Liam stammered, shifting to hide his arousal at the thought of Zayn on his knees. Just the thought of running his hands through Zayn’s quiffed hair as the older boy dug his fingers into Liam’s hips to keep him from bucking wildly into the back of his throat and... 

"Well it looks to me like Liam wants it." Niall smirked and Liam snapped out of his vivid fantasy feeling his face flush. Instinctively the brown eyed boy crossed his legs to cover his obvious erection pouting at the jeering of the others. 

"It’s not like we haven’t seen your cock before Li." Harry whispered feeling slightly remorseful for his friend. 

As Niall, Louis and Harry continued their deriding encouragement; the world seemed to fade away as Zayn inched toward Liam shyly smiling. 

"Its ok Li Li, close your eyes and pretend they aren’t even there." Zayn had reached Liam and tugged his legs down so he could straddle the nervous boy. Zayn pressed his lips hard against Liam hoping the boy would relax. Liam’s lips remained closed forcing Zayn to have to pry them open with his tongue. Finally, when Zayn inched up his shirt and pinched his side, the stubborn boy gasped providing Zayn with the entrance he needed. Zayn let his tongue slip into Liam’s mouth and was surprised when Liam didn’t actually pull away. The kiss was wet and heated while the other boys stared with open mouths. Zayn and Liam made out for a few more minutes before Zayn breathlessly pulled away. He left Liam’s lap crawling over to the small coffee table in the middle of the room. Zayn quickly removed the few things that rested on the table, i.e empty beers, a magazine, and motioned for Liam to sit in the emptied spot. Liam obliged and rested on the table gripping the edges in anticipation. Zayn parted Liam’s legs sliding in between them propped up on his knees. Once more Zayn pulled Liam into a deep kiss creating a distraction so he could gently pull the boy’s jeans and boxers past his thighs. Liam’s erection stood against his stomach, the boy gasping into the kiss as he felt the cool, open air against it. Pulling away the boys eyes met in a chocolate sea before Zayn was attaching his lips to Liam's neck. Liam closed his eyes as Zayn began sucking harshly at his birthmark. 

"Z-zeeee" Liam moaned, seconds later slapping his hand to his mouth embarrassed. Zayn's chuckle vibrated into Liam's neck eliciting a twitch from Liam's neglected penis. The other boys had become silent watching intently as Zayn finally pulled away from the kiss rubbing Liam's knee in reassurance before he sat back on his legs, face aligned with Liam's crotch. Random thoughts ran around Liam's brain like mice chasing cheese, but one thought stayed constant and that was, 

"Zayn," Liam breathed "please." 

"What do you want Liam?" Zayn whispered as his hand grazed up Liam's clothed thigh. 

“Y-your hands, mouth, a-anything.”

With that, the air in the room grew hot and heavy and the only thing Liam was concentrating on was the proximity between Zayn's hand and his erection. 

"Please j-just, t-touch me already" babbled Liam who was staring at Zayn's hand willing it to inch closer to his groin. 

"Alright babe, I won’t let you suffer any longer." Slowly but surely Zayn lowered his lips to suck gently on Liam's warm tip. The boy squirmed letting out a small groan. Zayn continued lapping and sucking at Liam’s head, looking up through thick eye lashes at him. Liam’s eyes were shut tight and he head tilted back letting his mouth part slightly. 

The others in the room had been forgotten as Zayn pulled off Liam only to dip his head down and lick a long stripe up the underside of Liam’s erection. The vein Zayn licked twitched in interest as his tongue continuously brushed over it. 

Liam brought his shaking hands up to brush through Zayn’s hair.

Better than I imagined… “oh!” Liam let out, gripping and pulling at black locks. Zayn had quickly and unnoticeably repositioned himself allowing him to engulf more than half of Liam. He began bobbing his head ever so torturously slow. 

Moving his hands to Liam’s hips, Zayn felt the muscles tense. He frowned, dick still in his mouth, only wanting to give the most enjoyment to Liam who he knew couldn’t be fully relaxed with his hips clenched tighter than his asshole. 

He began lightly scratching the soft skin on the inside of Liam’s thighs. This made them quake a bit and Liam lost the breath he’d been holding. This didn’t last long being that Liam was still tense. 

Zayn scratched a bit harder; 

to no avail.

He began to rub Liam’s knee;

to no avail.

This time Zayn pinch at Liam’s thigh. 

Liam yelped.

He also bucked his hips, hitting the back of Zayn’s throat.

Zayn knew what he liked and disliked sexually. He was also usually the one receiving the blow job. Therefore, Zayn didn’t know he had small gag reflexes. 

Zayn also discovered how hot Liam sounded when a strangled moan escaped his lips as Zayn’s nose was now buried in Liam’s pubes and Liam’s cock was buried down Zayn’s throat.

Zayn’s released a moan that vibrated violently around Liam.

Liam came. 

Hard

Right into the back of Zayn’s mouth and Zayn didn’t even think before swallowing and pulling off to look up into Liam’s glazed eyes. 

“Wow” Liam breathed.  
“Holy shit” Zayn stated.

The other three began clapping.


End file.
